


Disney in the Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James takes Mike to Disneyland for their anniversary.





	Disney in the Summer

"James." Barry finished the last of his linguini and pushed the plate away from him then slid narrowed eyes towards the ginger across from him. "Why are we here? And why is Mike not here?"

James put his fork down and glanced at each of his three friends. He took a deep breath and looked down at the fish before him. "Me and Mike's anniversary is coming up soon and I thought... I thought I'd make it official."

"You're going to propose?" Jamie asked, setting an arm on the back of his chair before popping a bit of steak in his mouth. James nodded slowly, unsure how to read their reactions. This wasn’t exactly the way he had thought it would be with Barry and Jamie's smiles lighting the room as they cheered. Instead it was quiet. He reminded himself they were at Franco's, not the pub. "That's really great. Congratulations."

"Well, he hasn't said 'yes' yet." James cautioned, twitching in his seat slightly. He realized he was squeezing his hands together when he felt his palms growing warm and clammy.

Ben was watching him, a smile tugging on his lips. "I'm sure he will. He's mad about you."

Barry stopped a waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne then turned to James. “Can we help?”

James let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders fell. "Would you? I would so appreciate it."

"Of course mate!" Barry beamed and took out his phone. "Did you have any ideas of how you're gonna do it?"

"Well, our anniversary falls on a Saturday this year, so I thought it might be nice to go to a park and have a picnic. I thought I could hide the ring in the basket. Maybe in a champagne flute? Is that too cheesy?"

"I think it's a lovely idea." Ben noted, putting his knife and fork on the plate and pushing it aside. "Very romantic."

"Or, because he loves Disney so much, maybe I could wake him up at some ungodly hour, force him to go to Paris and take him to Disneyland. I could just pop the question right before Tower of Terror starts." James was only half joking when he saw the looks on the other's faces.

"Oh my goodness. James, mate, that'd be perfect! Please do it! Please?" Barry had nearly dropped his phone when he imagined the look of confusion on Mike's face before being launched into the air. 

"Do you reckon I should?" James flitted his eyes from Jamie to Ben.

"The picture would be amazing." Jamie chuckled heartily while Ben rolled his head to the side.

"It's not romantic like a picnic, but that's not Mike, is it? Mike, I imagine, would much prefer something more light-hearted and fun to celebrate with." Ben looked to each of the other men who nodded.

"Would you all be able to come? I'd love to have you and your families with us if you can." 

"Were you there when I proposed to Lucy?" Jamie held his hands up. "I'm pretty sure you were. And I'm pretty sure you were also there when Barry proposed to Hayley too."

"That's right, mate. We'll be there." Barry chuckled as he looked down at his phone. "Hayley's gonna hit the wall when she hears about this."

Jamie agreed with a hum. "So will Luce."

Barry flicked through pictures of Disney engagements as Ben confirmed his attendance. He lowered the phone and stared at James for a moment. "Do you have the ring yet?"

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He relaxed his shoulders and reached into his jeans pocket to pull out the small dark grey box. He opened it and gazed at the ring for a moment before sliding it to Barry. He picked it up as Jamie and Ben leaned in for a look. It was a simple brushed white gold ring with a diagonal row of accent diamonds. "Is it too simple?"

"No, not at all." Ben took the box from Barry to examine it better. "I think it has a quiet elegance. He doesn't like flashy jewelry as much as he use to."

James sighed and sat back in his chair as he took the box from Ben. He tucked it back into his pocket and laid his hands on the table just as the waiter stopped with their champagne.

 

James started the video recording on his iPhone and turned on the overhead light in his SUV. "This is ridiculous, but I'm doing it anyway." He took a deep breath and tried to find his inner peace. "Right. It's about 2A.M. and I'm outside of Mike's flat. He probably just went to bed too and I feel bad. Kind of. Let's do it."

He turned the light off and got out of the vehicle, quickly making his way into the building and up the series of stairs before reaching Mike's door. He held the phone up to his face and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Why am I doing this?" He paused for a moment, debating about turning the video off but knocked on the door instead. He listened for a few moments, then knocked again. "I wonder if he fell asleep with earbuds in."

He was about to fish his keys from his pocket when he heard footsteps padding to the door. They paused, then the door opened. Mike's dark blonde hair was messier than usual, he wore a rumpled dark blue jumper and black joggers with socks on. James couldn't help but to grin at him. Mike ran a hand over his face as he yawned and stepped to the side to let James in. "Love, it's so late it's almost early. Right now's not the time for a booty call."

"Tempting as that is, that's not why I'm here." James closed the door and stood in front of it as Mike paused and turned to face him. "Get some clothes. We're going to Paris."

"Par...? Was this Baz's idea? Some kind of delayed revenge for doing this same thing to him?" He yawned again and stretched until his back popped.

"No." James smirked and shifted his weight to his other foot, not caring that he'd forgotten about the video and only part of Mike's face was in frame. "The plane leaves soon. Come on now. We'll get food and coffee when we get to the airport. It's only a couple of days."

Mike muttered under his breath as he stamped down the hallway and into his room. James held the camera to his face and brought a clenched hand to his teeth as he bounced in excitement.

 

Mike had completely missed Barry and Hayley sitting a few rows behind them on the flight. They had seen James leading the way down the aisle and ducked their heads. He thought he had seen Ben but reckoned many guys could look like him when they had a sleeping mask on and were already zonked with their head against the headrest. The neck pillow didn't look familiar to him either. He hummed and sat in the seat beside James. Once they settled, he laid his head against James' shoulder, allowing the cold stream of air to lull him to sleep. James kissed the top of his head and nuzzled him gently before quickly texting Barry and Ben in their group message. Barry texted back immediately stating the later flight had been rescheduled for a later time and would skew their arrangements. He sent another message saying Jamie was right and that they should have gone out on the earlier flight.

James' urge for perfection began to make him anxious but Mike shifted and eased his arm across James' waist.

"Love you." He mumbled then nestled his head in the crook of his neck. James felt a wave of warmth was over him as he sighed and texted Barry back telling him not to worry about it and that everything would be fine.

"Love you too."

 

"Where are we going?" Mike squinted his eyes against the rising sun as the taxi maneuvered them through traffic. James took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Be patient. You'll know soon enough." Mike squeezed his hand and grinned at him, his eyes lingering a moment longer than was normally socially acceptable, but they had never liked rules. Mike turned his attention back to the drive, wishing he had paid more attention in French class than to all the pretty girls and boys. The driver turned and James raised a brow, watching Mike's reaction curiously. Mike frowned, glanced at James, then back to the castle growing closer to them as they rushed around a roundabout.

"Are we…? Is that? Did you… bring me to Disneyland?" Mike asked with a grin. "I haven't been here in years!"

"Well, I thought we should do something nice for our anniversary. Guess this is perfect then."

Mike laughed and flung an arm over his waist. "You are so arrogant." James chuckled and felt his heart flutter when Mike took his hand tightly. "But, yeah, this is pretty awesome."

 

As they walked up to the park, James' phone vibrated in his pocket. 

'Running to spot. Gave driver 50 eeuro. To go faster. Think we best tiy. See tiyvsii. Ed Fu Ally made it I .vesejth hs. Everything us fine babe be ijag. Good luck!' James almost bumped into Mike as he tried to decipher Barry's text. 

"Sorry love. I think Barry must have butt dialed me." James shook his head and pocketed his phone. They went through the gate and headed towards their first ride.

 

Hours had passed as they bounced from one ride to the next, stopping occasionally for a drink or snack.  
James wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and pressed a kiss into his hair as they would be e their way through the crowd to get to the Tower of Terror. Mike pulled away and stared up at him as they took their place in line.

"You're shaking. I thought you loved this ride?"

"I do. It's just the anticipation of it is all." James shifted his weight. "It's a great day. The weather's perfect and the crowds aren't terrible. We should be able to get on here pretty fast, I'd reckon. You're here and we haven't been on this ride together in ages."

"James, you're doing that nervous word vom thing again. What's going on?" Mike moved to capture James' eyes as they scanned the crowd. "Who are you looking for?"

"No one!" James mentally chided himself for not having more control of his emotions. He took a deep breath and took Mike's hand, noting the tremble of it. "No one. I'm sorry for acting strange. Today means a lot to me and I want it to be perfect for you."

Mike regarded him for a moment then softened his expression. "I am having a lovely time. Don't worry about it so much. Just relax and have fun."

James looked down at their hands as Mike squeezed his and grinned. "You're right. I should relax. You're here and everything is perfect in my life."

Mike chuckled and melted into his side as they moved into the building that housed the ride. They took in the details while wandering into the proper line again. James sent Barry a text if two emojis: one vomiting and the other a thinking face. Barry responded with a thumbs up text. 

Finally, they were assigned their spots on the ride: right up front like James had hoped. He giggled and hugged Mike, turning him just enough to not see the others queue beside them. The girls were fanning tears from their faces with one hand and holding a sign in the other. 

"Mate, your heart rates just gone straight up." Mike pulled from him as they moved to their row. James cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply so they others could get into place. "Why are you acting so strange?"

James took a deep breath and held Mike's hands. They listened to the instructions they could barely make out through the employee's thick accent. It was time.

"Mike, I love you. You've made my life so incredibly amazing. I can't think of another time I've ever been happier. Will you marry me?"

The ride launched them into the air before Mike could process what had just happened. All he could feel was the thrill of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He held on to the handles on the side of his chair as they were raised, then dropped, then raised to the top of the building that was open to expose the rest of the park. Their picture was taken then they were dropped again.

When the ride ended, Mike panted and stared at James for a moment. "Did you just propose to me or did I imagine all of that?"

"Yeah, I did." James took the box from his shorts and handed it to him. "Well? Will you?"

"I can't handle it anymore!" Hayley burst from behind them. Mike jumped and turned towards them, covering his mouth when he saw his friends behind them, each holding a sign with a letter in the Disney font. They held up their signs and the letters became the question. "Please just say something."

"Yes." Mike turned to James, his face lighting up as a smile grew. "Yes!"

James smiled back and hugged him tightly as they kissed to the sound of clapping and cheering behind them. They shuffled out of the building together in a buzz of laughter, tears, and chatting. Mike wiped his face with his jumper and put the ring on as he followed James to the photo booth where they purchased the photo from the ride. Mike chuckled and sniffed to see their faces and the sign behind them.

"You guys are incredible. How did you do this?"

"Where there is a will, there is a way." Ben gave a lopsided grin as he rocked onto his heels with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"I love all of you." Mike's voice broke as he wiped his face again. They all returned the affection and grouped together for a hug as Mike leaned up and kissed James again with their hands entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. It's been a stressful few days for me so this happened.


End file.
